Cuarta temporada
thumb La cuarta temporada se estrenó el 24 de septiembre de 1999 y terminó el 5 de mayo de 2000, con 22 episodios. Se centra principalmente en el último año de preparatoria de Sabrina, su alumna bruja Dreama, el mejor amigo de Harvey el cazabrujas Brad y el triángulo amoroso entre Harvey y Josh. Sinopsis ¡Nadie se le puede resistir! La magia y las risas regresan así como Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente regresa con la cuarta temporada. Este año Sabrina cumple dieciocho, sólo para descubrir que ella ahora debe ser mentor de otra bruja adolescente, Dreama. Además, el ahora nuevo nombrado Director Kraft sigue saliendo con la Tía Zelda, muy para disgusto de la Tía Hilda, quien en esta temporada compra una mágica tienda de relojes. Pero con su novio Harvey, su gato parlante Salem y su nuevo jefe Josh en su rincón, ¡esta adolescente popular siempre salva el día! Incluye la graduación de Sabrina y Harvey, incluyendo un giro al final de la temporada que ¡no lo creerás! ¡La magia nunca termina en Sabrina, la Bruja adolescente! Reparto thumb|Reparto de la cuarta temporada. *Melissa Joan Hart como Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea como Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick como Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert como Harvey Kinkle *Nick Bakay como la voz de Salem Saberhagen *Martin Mull como Willard Kraft Participaciones estelares *David Lascher como Josh *China Shavers como Dreama *Jon Huertas como Brad Alcerro Episodios Sabrina Season 3.jpg|''Anterior: Tercera temporada''|link=Tercera temporada 01. No Place Like Home.avi snapshot 03.20 -2013.04.09 11.39.00-.jpg|1. Nada como el hogar|link=Nada como el hogar 02. Dream a Little Dreama Me.avi snapshot 08.54 -2013.04.09 11.59.56-.jpg|2. El drama de Dreama|link=El drama de Dreama 03. Jealousy.avi snapshot 14.35 -2013.04.09 12.22.25-.jpg|3. Celos|link=Celos 04. Little Orphan Hilda.avi snapshot 19.27 -2013.04.10 23.18.16-.jpg|4. La huerfanita Hilda|link=La huerfanita Hilda 05. Spoiled Rotten.avi snapshot 13.36 -2013.04.10 23.47.26-.jpg|5. Podrida por avaricia|link=Podrida por avaricia 06. Episode LXXXI The Phantom Menace.avi snapshot 03.23 -2013.04.14 20.56.41-.jpg|6. La amenaza fantasma|link=La amenaza fantasma 07. Prelude to a Kiss.avi snapshot 20.37 -2013.04.14 21.19.04-.jpg|7. Preludio a un beso|link=Preludio a un beso 08. Aging, Not So Gracefully.avi snapshot 11.08 -2013.04.14 21.45.00-.jpg|8. Envejeciendo deprisa|link=Envejeciendo deprisa 09. Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry.avi snapshot 04.14 -2013.04.14 22.39.23-.jpg|9. Amar significa decir lo siento|link=Amar significa decir lo siento 10. Ice Station Sabrina.avi snapshot 06.13 -2013.06.01 23.52.32-.jpg|10. Estación de hielo Sabrina|link=Estación de hielo Sabrina 11. Salem and Juliette.avi snapshot 10.31 -2013.06.02 00.15.09-.jpg|11. Salem y Juliette|link=Salem y Juliette 12. Sabrina, Nipping at Your Nose.avi snapshot 15.36 -2013.06.02 00.41.14-.jpg|12. Un invierno tropical|link=Un invierno tropical 13. Now You See Her, Now You Don't.avi snapshot 14.49 -2013.06.02 01.09.58-.jpg|13. Ahora la ves, ahora no la ves|link=Ahora la ves, ahora no la ves 14. Super Hero.avi snapshot 11.38 -2013.06.03 12.43.00-.jpg|14. Súper héroe|link=Súper héroe 15. Love in Bloom.avi snapshot 10.10 -2013.06.03 14.22.34-.jpg|15. Amor floreciente|link=Amor floreciente 16. Welcome Back, Duke.avi snapshot 18.53 -2013.06.05 12.24.13-.jpg|16. Bienvenido de vuelta, Duke|link=Bienvenido de vuelta, Duke 17. Salem's Daughter.avi snapshot 15.32 -2013.06.27 16.03.10-.jpg|17. La hija de Salem|link=La hija de Salem 18. Dreama, the Mouse.avi snapshot 10.30 -2013.06.27 16.03.29-.jpg|18. Dreama, el ratón|link=Dreama, el ratón 19. The Wild, Wild Witch.avi snapshot 18.06 -2013.10.02 08.00.16-.jpg|19. La niña malhumorada|link=La niña malhumorada 20. She's Baaaack!.avi snapshot 19.31 -2013.09.30 17.47.19-.jpg|20. Ha vuelto|link=Ha vuelto 21. The Four Faces of Sabrina.avi snapshot 19.40 -2013.09.30 17.47.36-.jpg|21. Las cuatro caras de Sabrina|link=Las cuatro caras de Sabrina 22. The End of an Era.avi snapshot 19.17 -2013.09.30 17.47.49-.jpg|22. El final de una era|link=El final de una era Sabrina_Season_5.jpg|''Siguiente: Quinta temporada''|link=Quinta temporada Notas *Ésta fue la última temporada de la serie en ser emitida por ABC. Luego de que la cadena cancelara el programa (debido a que no estaba dispuesta a pagar un presupuesto de 1.5 millones de dólares para una eventual quinta temporada), pasó a manos de The WB. *Ésta es la última temporada de lo que los fans la llaman "La Clásica Sabrina" o "Los Años de Preparatoria". También marca la aparición de personajes como Roland, la Sra. Quick y el Sr. Kraft. *Ésta es la primera temporada en la que Libby no aparece. *La segunda película para TV, Sabrina en el paraíso marino, fue estrenada durante la emisión de esta temporada. *En la carátula trasera del DVD de la cuarta temporada, se incluye una captura de "Sabrina en el paraíso marino". Sin embargo, la película no fue incluída en el set. Categoría:Temporadas